Radiating elements of antennas for use at wavelengths in the millimeter-to-centimeter range are typically fed either by waveguide or stripline. While exhibiting lower loss, waveguide is significantly larger than corresponding stripline type components. Point-to-multipoint broadband wireless communication applications require both low-loss design and compact packaging.